


史蒂夫的狗

by sleeepisaplace



Series: 朗姆洛总是在下班之后遇见巴基 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: 朗姆洛没想到眼前这个瘦长的十五六男孩就是巴基，他们认出对方后一起埋了一只狗。





	史蒂夫的狗

**Author's Note:**

> 没有cp，有处在青少年时期的冬跟没有做幼儿园老师了的叉，和一个忧心忡忡的家长盾，可以算作朗姆洛老师下班后的后续吧。但是不读前者不影响阅读。
> 
> （这篇怕是写不完了。

 

＊＊

 

事情是起因是史蒂夫家的那条快十一岁了的老狗，还有巴基不肯跟史蒂夫和他的朋友们一起出门度假。

 

史蒂夫他们要去海边，巴基不明白海边有什么好去的，他们又不是没有去过。巴基八岁的时候史蒂夫就带他去过纽约的海边。他们坐地铁去的科尼岛，科尼岛的海边堆满了垃圾和游客。当时史蒂夫拿着游泳圈挠脑袋，抱歉地说他们小时候来可没有这么脏。巴基觉得史蒂夫道歉的样子很好笑，他还是那么喜欢把所有坏事发生的责任都往自己身上揽，好像海滩上的那么多垃圾跟游客都是他招来的一样。

 

巴基怀疑史蒂夫对那次海滩之旅的愧疚感已经延续至今，所以当他这次小心翼翼提出度假地点而巴基一口回绝说不去的时候，史蒂夫没有试图说服他。他只是不断推迟清理行李的时间，好像在盼着巴基能在这期间直到临走一刻改变主意，结果只是导致了他们出门那天娜塔莎不停地在楼下按催促的喇叭。

 

巴基不是不喜欢史蒂夫的那帮朋友们，相反的他很喜欢。史蒂夫觉得他能自己照顾自己之前，总是会把他送到复仇者联盟大厦过暑假，巴基就是在那里跟娜塔莎学的格斗和射击。而是巴基觉得史蒂夫值得一次假期让自己从工作中彻底解放出来，他最近被斯达克揽回来的法案折磨得过了好几个月的通宵，巴基的高中也没有选定，还要为他们的老狗伊兹操心。

 

伊兹是只老斗牛犬，自从他过了十岁生日之后就开始懒洋洋地躺在家里，一副明白自己来日不多的模样。史蒂夫为了增强他的食欲换了好几种狗粮，每天晨练时恨不得用狗链把伊兹拖出家门跑步。巴基却觉得伊兹说不定希望史蒂夫就这么放过自己，让自己好好等死得了。

 

再加上巴基挺喜欢一个人呆在家里。他可以随便喝啤酒，只要记得从超市里补同样的牌子回来就行；他还可以晚上看着电视直到留在沙发上睡着，这样早上起来不用整理床铺；他还可以给伊兹吃培根，伊兹最喜欢听他煎肉时油锅里“滋滋滋”的声音。

 

所以史蒂夫只好拎着行李，在娜塔莎的喇叭声中匆匆与他告别，“照顾好伊兹和自己，有什么事随时给我打电话。”

 

巴基点头，然后趴在阳台上目送他们离开。

 

＊＊

 

巴基和伊兹在家相安无事地过了一个星期，直到有天早上巴基煎培根的时候伊兹没有循味赶来。他去史蒂夫卧室门口看，发现斗牛犬躺在门边的窝里，没有半点动静。

 

巴基几天后才发现脚背上多了两颗星星粉碎在地面般的烫痕，他回想整件事发生的过程才变得有头绪起来。烫痕是锅铲上的油滴留下的，只不过当时他的全部注意力都被一动不动的伊兹和这背后蕴含的可能性吸引，完全没感觉到滚烫在皮肤上留下的一惊一乍。

 

他想起来自己走上前之后，锅铲就不知不觉躺在了地上。伊兹的窝是暗红色绒布做的铺垫，靠近他爪子的地方被抓得斑驳，留下粉红色的破洞。伊兹鼻子是脏兮兮的黑色，耳朵搭在脸上，看起来软绵绵的，他爪子上的黑肉垫搭在一起，像是在睡觉，但是，巴基很快就意识到，他不是在睡觉。

 

然后电话听筒出现在他手里，他人移到了楼下厨房的橱柜旁。

 

“喂，史蒂夫，伊兹。”巴基停下来，伊兹昨天晚上还趴在他脚边跟他看完了一场电影，口水流得满地毯都是。伊兹是一只横冲直撞的斗牛犬，几乎跟巴基同时来到史蒂夫家里，史蒂夫不在家的时候，伊兹总是会在。

 

“巴基？”史蒂夫的声音顺着电话线传来，听起来很焦急，“伊兹怎么了？”

 

巴基有点想哭，这个问题史蒂夫怎么能问出口呢，他难道没有注意到伊兹最近吃的东西越来越少，几乎都不想动了吗。难道他没有像巴基一样，因为担心伊兹不会永远陪伴自己，很早就谷歌过斗牛犬的寿命了吗。难道电话里巴基只能讲出伊兹的名字还不够说明问题吗。

 

幸亏史蒂夫很快就反应过来，巴基听见电话里的海浪声小了下去，“巴基？是伊兹吗？”

 

巴基点头，然后意识到史蒂夫看不见，“嗯。”

 

“你记得佩吉住在哪里吗？佩吉祖母？”

 

佩吉祖母不是巴基的祖母，也不是史蒂夫的祖母，但是史蒂夫坚持要巴基叫她祖母。她已经快一百岁了，却不听史蒂夫劝阻住在地铁R线的终点站附近的街区。

 

“记得。”

 

“带上伊兹去找佩吉祖母好吗？伊兹是她送给我们的狗，她知道怎么处理。”

 

巴基讨厌处理这个词，好像伊兹已经变成一个灰扑扑的玩具，不再受宠，巴基只能把他洗干净后收进箱底。但是他相信佩吉祖母，佩吉祖母会做世界上最好吃的黄油饼干，喜欢带巴基看黑白的007电影，也不像史蒂夫那样会担心巴基过于“沉默寡言”。

 

“你记得怎么去佩吉祖母家吗，巴基？”史蒂夫没听到巴基的回答，追问一句，“巴基，你把伊兹送到佩吉祖母那里，然后留在她家等我回来好吗？我会跟她打电话说明情况的。”

 

“记得，先坐7号线然后转R线，在最后一站下车，从西北出口出来以后朝前走两个街区。”

 

“对，巴基。没事的，好吗。佩吉祖母会帮你一起处理伊兹，我马上就往回飞，明天就能去接你。”

 

巴基点头，这次没有说话解释自己的动作。

 

“巴基，”史蒂夫顿了顿，“不是你的错，伊兹已经老了，他很开心能够陪伴你。”

 

巴基知道，可还是不出声地哭了出来。是伊兹老化的心脏血管系统的错，也许跟他老是偷塞给伊兹油煎培根有点关系，但史蒂夫带他看过兽医，每年的体检伊兹都能达标通过。那么就是时间的错了，巴基想，它总是带走不该带走的，留下不必留下的。

 

＊＊

 

关于用什么东西装伊兹巴基思考了很久，他有一个很大的背包，史蒂夫带他去野营时用的，不仅可以装下帐篷，还可以装下一套紧急逃生必需品。他还有书包、斜挎包、甚至是史蒂夫带去超市的购物袋，但是它们都有一个很重要的缺陷，巴基想，它们的材料都是软织物，这意味着伊兹将像一团脏衣服一样被塞在里面，而不是像只睡着的小狗那样好端端地躺在一个安稳的窝里。

 

最后巴基选择了他远途旅行时会用的行李箱。他第一次出远门，史蒂夫教他如何合理利用空间往里头装所有必需品时，伊兹还在一旁捣乱来着，他孜孜不倦地把装进缝隙的袜子团叼出来，并对着行李绑带又扯又咬，成功把巴基逗笑好几次，也让史蒂夫不那么担心当时十二岁的巴基要独自去西伯利亚的旅程了。

 

巴基把伊兹抱起来，这是小狗看起来最不像沉睡的一刻。平日里如果巴基这么把伊兹抱起来，他早就会扑腾着要跳下地玩耍。而现在伊兹听话地缩在他怀里，任凭巴基把他抱下楼，安置在行李箱里。

 

巴基不敢合上行李箱，他怕伊兹在里面突然睁开眼睛，也觉得如果把行李箱合上，就像给他盖上了棺材盖，之后巴基能做的，就是等着第一抛土洒在箱上。

 

于是他抱着膝盖坐在沙发上等，等到太阳下山，等到室内光线不再足以看清所有家具，茶几上有一道接近银色的反光，成为整个房间中最亮的地方。剩下的沙发、史蒂夫自己做的椅子、摆在木头柜上的电视机，还有地毯上摆着的行李箱，都沉浸在太阳刚落山的阴影中。伊兹的脸也不再清晰，整个世界都好像变成了近视的人取下眼镜之后的样子。

 

巴基在夜色的保护下，把装着伊兹的行李箱拎出了家门。

 

＊＊

 

巴基很喜欢纽约的地铁，不管别人怎么抱怨它脏如马桶圈，旧如蹭脚垫，或者乘客净是些奇怪的本地人还有不知道任何景点在哪儿总是要问路的游客。巴基喜欢地铁的塑料座椅，喜欢被丢在车厢地板上的饮料杯，并且，巴基从没向任何人说起的一个原因是，纽约地铁让他想起朗姆洛。

 

布洛克·朗姆洛，他是巴基的幼儿园老师，那时幼儿园里的小孩儿们私底下都叫他叉骨，因为他的衣服背后交叉肩带的上面有块骷髅头的花纹。巴基从不参加他们给叉骨起新外号的游戏，因为史蒂夫跟他说过，朗姆洛带的交叉肩带应该曾经是军用武器背心的一部分，而那个骷髅头是隶属神盾局特种兵的标志。

 

巴基喜欢士兵，不仅因为史蒂夫在二战时就是最好的士兵，还因为他觉得自己在西伯利亚时也是个士兵。不是十二岁他独自前往参加极地生存活动的那次，是他在很久以前住在那里的时候。

 

这件事巴基也没有告诉史蒂夫，他不想让他知道自己脑袋里有时会有些看起来不属于他的回忆，也许是他的上辈子，巴基睡不着躺在床上时会这么想，如果人真能记住自己上辈子发生的事情的话，那么他在此之前从未见过却总是梦见的白雪荒原和踏上冰冻土地时的似曾相识感也就好解释了。

 

不过巴基其实是个记性很差的小孩子，他的英语、数学老师都是这么告诉史蒂夫的，他们还说他上课时经常走神，考试跟作业都没有用心，而且，显然被留在最后的一点也最重要，巴基几乎没有朋友。

 

巴基不能否认最后一点，实际上，他和蔼的老师们说的每一点他都没办法否认，所以巴基只能向史蒂夫解释，自己的记忆系统不是那么工作的，它们似乎有一套筛选标准，愿意让巴基记住的东西很有限。

 

史蒂夫忧心忡忡地看着他，神情跟他们上次去看斯达克定向爆破旧的复仇者联盟大楼一个样，好像巴基马上也会原地爆炸，他的肉和骨头也会像那些砖块和钢筋一般听话地径直落下，不飞溅一点水泥星子。

 

巴基决定以后不再向史蒂夫解释任何事情发生或者没有发生的原因了。

 

不过巴基能记得朗姆洛完全是因为史蒂夫，史蒂夫唯一一次没有去幼儿园接他回家。那是外星人第一次入侵地球，史蒂夫加了很久的班疏散被困在城市里的平民。朗姆洛从办公室去接送室找他的时候，他还没开始担心，史蒂夫迟到两个小时算正常，接送室的墙壁上有很多纹路他可以研究的，再不济他还能玩桌上的积木，虽然这套他已经拼好过很多次。他真正开始害怕史蒂夫不会出现，是在他跑去办公室叫醒朗姆洛，而后者甚至愿意把黄油饼干罐递给他之后。

 

不过后来他在朗姆洛腿上睡着了，睡了一整夜史蒂夫也没有来接他，朗姆洛大概在再次确认没人接任何电话后把他移到了教师休息室的沙发上，自己则在旁边的躺椅上睡了一夜。巴基记得自己睁开眼，朗姆洛的胡子渣就在清晨的阳光下特别刺眼，好像在下巴上沾上了很多糖霜。很多年后巴基第一次坐地铁，发现金属车厢在地下灯中的反光让他想起了朗姆洛下巴上的胡渣。

 

＊＊

 

佩吉祖母家附近的地铁站电梯又坏了，巴基站在昏暗的楼梯前叹了口气。佩吉祖母过了九十岁之后就没有自己开过车，好几次因为地铁电梯失灵，她的腿脚没办法再爬一百来级的楼梯而取消去布鲁克林的拜访。她那辆从二战时期就珍爱的甲壳虫一直停在车库里，巴基小时候来做客，经常爬进后排座位枕着重新翻修过带着淡淡皮革味道的靠垫睡觉。

 

行李箱不重，但是高度已经不适合巴基的胳膊拎起，他只好先爬上一级台阶，再利用台阶的高度差把行李箱往上拉。跟同龄人相比，巴基手劲算大，折腾起行李箱来毫不费劲，可在匆匆从他身边并级而上的行人看来，他就是个父母该被扭送进儿童教育机构的可怜小孩儿罢了。

 

“小子，行李箱重吗？”

 

巴基有些惊恐地意识到，有个本该像其他人一样从他身边目不斜视经过的路人走到跟他同一级台阶时慢下了脚步。巴基不敢侧脸去看，一张带着任何表情的陌生人脸此刻对他来说，都过于盛情了。他的行李箱里装着他回到纽约回到史蒂夫身边后交上的第一个朋友，史蒂夫大概正飞行到某片海洋的上方，心里正在猜测巴基对这件事的反应。巴基想到这里就觉得气恼，史蒂夫总是在小心翼翼地猜，巴基会喜欢这个甜甜圈吗，巴基因为我又晚接他回家生气了吗，巴基又做噩梦了吗。

 

“这么大的行李箱，你一个人搬得动吗？”

 

巴基想也许随口应付几句，那人就能识趣地走开，所以他说，“没装多少东西，我能搬动。”

 

“看起来可不像啊。”那人似乎是笑了，巴基还能闻到他笑里带的烟味。

 

“我比看起来要结实。”巴基说，不带表情地扫了搭讪者一眼，心中还保留着他就这么走开的丁点儿希望。

 

 _噢_ ，可是巴基的目光回到正前方之后，脑海中立马有了一种时间回到一个小时前的错觉，那时他站在地铁的扶手柱前盯着窗户上自己边缘模糊的影子，断断续续想着西伯利亚，朗姆洛，和幼儿园的小孩子们等家长来接时坐的长凳。

 

是朗姆洛。巴基只用这么一眼就可以肯定，成年人在巴基眼中长了两种脸，一种是没有遮掩的脸，善良便是善良，卑鄙便是卑鄙；一种是史蒂夫和朗姆洛那样的脸。巴基要怎么向别人解释史蒂夫和朗姆洛在他心中是同一类面貌呢，史蒂夫看起来正直得每次看到星条旗都会行礼，朗姆洛的胡渣去冒充抢银行的劫匪头子也没有问题。但是巴基的分类标准不是这个，他只是简单地认为朗姆洛和史蒂夫一样，这副看起来典型的面容下都藏了东西。

 

“说真的，你搬得动吗？你确定不需要我帮忙？”朗姆洛又开口了，“我又没说要一直替你拎到你家，只是这段该死的地铁出口而已。”

 

巴基犹豫了，在他的记忆中，朗姆洛是个好人，他替他给史蒂夫打了几十个电话，他把压缩饼干分给他吃，还给他讲部队里的士兵去邻近的小村庄找水喝的故事。这段台阶看起来遥遥无期，箱子里伊兹的身体好像越来越沉。于是他慢下脚步，把箱子交给了朗姆洛。

 

“这个电梯坏了很久了，”朗姆洛接过箱子，看起来对自己成功说服巴基接受帮助很满意，“你常来这一片吗？”

 

“不常来。”


End file.
